And Baby Makes 3
by dancingphalanges95
Summary: Told from multiple points of view, this is a story of Callie and Arizona and their daughter.
1. Dr Montgomery?

**A/N: So, The story: "When Phoenix met Arizona… and Callie too" just got really complicated. Strange, really, I couldn't finish it. This story is still about CalZona, so any CalZona fans need not worry. I wanted to try something a tad different. Any ways, hope you like, comments are greatly appreciated. **

**-dancingphlanges95**

"Dr. Montgomery?" Miranda Bailey questioned the familiar figure hunched over the nurses' station desk at Seattle Grace Hospital.

"Miranda!" The red head squealed. She embraced her in a hug.

"What was so important that you came here and didn't tell me you were coming?"

"Torres."

"Today?" Miranda asked. The news of Callie and Arizona's baby was certainly a buzz around the halls of Seattle Grace.

"Well, with her due date being this week, I came in anticipation, Callie's so stubborn and she specifically requested me for the delivery that she'd keep the baby in her until I was here." Addison said. The two laughed at what was the truth.

"Coffee later, we need to catch up." Bailey said, ready to turn the corner to the peds ward.

"You got it." Addison replied, walking to the lounge to find Callie and Arizona.


	2. Not Happening!

"Not happening!" Callie said, placing a hand on her stomach, as if to scold the unborn child and Arizona.

"Calliope, don't be silly. McBaby as Meredith and Christina would dub it, will be born when they feel it is time."

"It's not time until Addison is here."

"Well isn't lucky that her flight landed early?" Addison said, poking her head in the door.

"Addison!" Callie exclaimed, hobbling over to her old friend. They hugged the best they could.

"Arizona, good to see you." Addison said, hugging the blonde, who sat nervously.

"And you're right, it would be McBaby. Where is McSteamy anyway?" Addison chuckled, it was unlike her to 'Mc' things.

"I have no idea!" Callie yelled, clutching her stomach. "He better hurry up or he's going to miss the birth of this kid too!" Callie referenced Sloane, Mark's daughter.

"Come on Calliope, get on the bed, I'll find Mark." Arizona volunteered, she was anxious as hell and it was driving her insane. She used the walk in the hall to clear her mind.

A few minutes into walking, she found Mark and pulled him into the delivery room. Where Callie lay on the bed, with a look of utter pain on her face. Arizona walked over and held her hand and breathed with her. A simple gesture that meant the world to Callie.

***

"One big one and then its over Torres!" Addison coached Mark was sitting, as this made him nervous.

Callie complied and within seconds Arizona was cutting the cord.

"Congrats, it's a girl!" Addison said handing the baby off to a nurse to be cleaned.

Callie smiled, she was too exhausted to talk. Arizona smiled back.

The nurses brought the baby to them. Callie held her and Arizona and Mark looked in on her.

"Addison." Callie said.

"Addison Iphegenia Robbins-Torres." Arizona finished.

"After the person who helped me figure out my life. With out you Addison, I would have never had this." Callie said, tearing up a little.

And from that moment on, their lives were completely different.

_**Iphegenia **_**is Callie's middle name in the show, if anyone had a question about that. **


	3. Year One

**Sorry it's been short, holidays and all and just set up for story. It will be POV of Arizona, Callie, Mark and maybe Lexie for this actual story until Addy is 13. Then Addy will have her own story. **

Year One

Callie's POV

"Addy! No jumping on the couch!" I scolded the one year old. Ever since learning to walk at eight months, she was into everything. Arizona chose that moment to walk through the door, Mark in tow.

She picked up Addy and nuzzled her and kissed my cheek.

"How was your day?" I asked the two of them.

"No surgeries." Mark said.

Mark has been a huge part of Arizona's and my life recently.

Ever since Arizona and I got married we knew we wanted kids. It was all a matter of sperm. At first, when we announced that we were having kids, our original plan was to find a donor, at the bank, I guess you could call it. But Mark wanted a kid that he could watch grow up and help raise. We took the opportunity and used Mark.

"Calliope, when will dinner be ready?" Arizona asked, I knew she wanted a shower and with two others here, it was a prime time for one.

"Go, it should be done by the time you're out." I replied and she handed Addy to Mark and sauntered off towards the shower.

Of course I was staring, it felt like Arizona and I were still in our 'honey moon phase' where everything was so fresh and new, when really it wasn't.

I looked to Mark and Addy. She was a steady combination of all of us. My dark skin tone, Arizona's eyes and Mark's nose. She definitely had Arizona's hands. The little frame and steadiness of them that she could hold her bottle well before the generalized age.

"Zeugmatic bone Addy!" Mark coached; he was trying to get Addy to become a plastic surgeon by age 3.

Addy liked bones, when she couldn't sleep at night, I lay her down and say the names of them and she drifts of into an east sleep. Though she most likely doesn't understand, the thought that I can calm her down makes me happy.

Arizona finishes in the shower and Mark has already left, kissing Addy and promising to pick her up this weekend, as Zona and I both work.

We eat in a romantic silence; of course our definition of silence varies with a baby now. I love Zona's way with Addy. Though she's a peds surgeon, she's never close like a mother, more of a friend.

I clean up the kitchen and go into the bedroom to find Zona and Addy curled up in the bed, both in pj's. Addy has baby scrubs, because we found them so cute. Arizona is drifted off into a light sleep and the TV captivates Addy. I pick up Addy and put her in her room, switching the monitor on. I crawl into bed next to Zona, who stirs slightly, then goes back to sleep. I drape my arm over her and curl into her.

Its days like these that I love.


	4. Year Two

**Hey guys, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry if they seem short, but until Addy is older its just Mark, Callie, Arizona and maybe Lexie's POV. In a few chapters I have a little conflict that will arise, so don't worry, it won't all be sappy stuff.**

Year two

Arizona's POV

Today, I have the day off. I love having days off because not only do I get to rest, I get to have Addy all to myself. While Addy sleeps, I sleep and the toddler enjoys napping. I particularly enjoy when Calliope and I both have the day off because the three of us will go up to the park and Addy will play with other kids and Calliope and I meet people who's family isn't going under the knife.

As soon as Addy wakes up I get her dressed and we take a walk. She sits in the pram and talks to me about the daycare center at the hospital and how many friends she has and which staff members get on her nerve. The toddler has some chords.

After the walk, we swing by the hospital to meet Calliope for lunch. I leave Addy with Mark and Lexie to go get Calliope. I trust Lexie with Addy, she is extremely good with her and Lexie is like a third mother to her. She buys the cute little clothes and when Addy is at Marks' and Addy cries in the middle of the night, Lexie is there.

Calliope and I come back to the table to find Addy eating off of Lexie's tray and Lexie singing a song.

I wouldn't trade my family for anything.


	5. Year Three

**So this one is from Mark's POV. He's adapting to life as a dad. **

Mark's POV

Year Three

"Mark! Stop that!" Lexie moaned at me,

"Do really want me to stop, or are you just teasing?" I asked, knowing the obvious answer.

"Okay, keep doing that, it feels good." She answered and I continue to suckle on her neck. That is, until the phone rings.

"Ignore it." She begged.

"Even if I did, it's not enough time before…" I was interrupted by a shrill cry that was Addy.

"That." I finished.

I untangled myself from Lexie and walked down the hall to Addy's room and picked her up out of the crib. She was getting heavy now. And she knew I was having trouble picking her up, so she squirmed more.

After getting her to calm down, I checked the caller ID-Callie. I figured. I called her back and she was instant on talking to Addy.

"Mark, I want to say goodnight!" She yelled.

"Why didn't call thirty minutes ago? I had her down." I huffed.

"Why are you breathing so heavily. Were you and Lexie having sex?"

"chh no." I lied.

"Mark!"

"It's not my fault I only get her when you're both on call!"

"Well," She stopped at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I know you're doing the best you can to take time off and raise a family. I'm sorry."

"I know you are." She said, sounding dejected. "Can I talk to Addy?"

I put Addy on the phone and she rambled on about her day. When she finally said goodnight, I could see her eyes closing slowly. I carried her off to my room and found Lexie in bed, watching a re-run of Full House. Of course. She switched off the TV and took Addy out of my arms and cuddled her. The two were asleep soon after.

I watched them sleep peacefully, my girls.


	6. Year Four

**Now, I love you guys, I really do, but I'm applying to a special high school, so if it feels like I'm slighting you, it's because I kinda am, but only because I REALLY WANT TO GET IN!! So yeah, I promise, once this crazy is over to give you nice loooooong chapter!**

**-LFinn3**

Year Four

Lexie's POV

I'm absolutely in love with Addy. I'll be sad when she has to go to full day kindergarten next year. Right now, I'm braiding her hair. It's my lunch break, and I can't resist going down to the day care center and signing her out to eat lunch with us. Legally, I'm her step mother I guess, being Mark's wife and all, but she calls me Lex, and I like it. I like the way she says it and to me it sounds just like 'mom'.

The pager sounds and I quickly take Addy back to the day care center and then answer the page. Meredith needs a resident, I'm on her service, I get to boss around interns.

There isn't really anything surgical, so I go to the on-call room and sleep. I try to put a few in when I can for good measure, slow day usually means long nights.

In the middle of my sleep, my pager goes off. This time it's not Meredith.


	7. Year Four cont

Year Four cont.

Arizona's POV

No! No, No, No! This can't be happening! My little girl in the hospital, un alert. I too, go the 911 page down to the day care center where they had Addy being hooked to and IV line and her heart was put on a monitor.

"Addy," I reach out to touch her little hand, but Callie pulls me back. And I fall onto her shoulder trying not to cry. It's the scariest thing to see your own kid hooked up, looking lifeless.

They rush her upstairs into the pediatric wing and I was told to leave the room. I sat in the hall and cried. Because that's all I could do.

**Sorry I'm leaving you hanging for the night, I have to get my beauty sleep and whatever. I really need to make my lunch because I enjoy eating it and I'm pretty sure I have a bit of homework, so good night or good morning or afternoon**

**-LFinn3 **


	8. Year Four cont cont

Year Four cont.

Callie's POV

I held Arizona as she cried. I don't know why, but I couldn't bring myself to cry. It seemed like if I did, it wouldn't make Addy better, if there was anything wrong. Duh Callie, your daughter is hooked up to a machine and no one can tell what's wrong, something is wrong!

I sat there with Arizona until Shepard and Dixon came out.

"Torres, its her heart."

"Her heart?" I was shocked, what was wrong with her heart?

"MVP, mitral valve pro lapse" He said, I jumped in at pro lapse.

"Shit! Hoe's I miss that? They always check her heart at doctor appointments. How'd she even get it?" Now Arizona was sobbing harder. Shepard and Dixon looked puzzled at the mess that was my wife.

"I think she has something she wants to tell us." I said, making way for Arizona to come up to the doctors and explain.

"I… I have MVP." She shot out.

I looked at her , I'd never known this.

"Since when?" Since they knew about it at age 12."

"You never complained about pain or anything." I said, worried.

"It doesn't bother me, only when I'm in A LOT of stress, and I mean a lot." She said, wiping her eyes.

"So what can we do?" I directed my question to Dixon.

"Not much. Watch her. Goes well, no problem, not well, bring her back." She said and then left. Shepard patted me on the back and told me I could go in and see her now. She was better. Shepard, I knew had some sympathy, he had Claire and he knew that it would permanently break Meredith if anything happened to her. Claire and Addy played together at the daycare center, they are the same age and all.

We go into Addy's room and she is animatedly talking to Mark about who knows what. Arizona squeezes my hand and I squeeze back.

"Momma, why are you crying?" Addy asked, her eyes growing wide with worry.

"I was crying 'cause I love you and if you ever scare me again, well I'll be out of tears." She said, leaning into me. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her head and we hopped up on the bed with Addy.


End file.
